


超能力滥用绝对禁令

by Ziv__L



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziv__L/pseuds/Ziv__L
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 4





	超能力滥用绝对禁令

1.

“在这里扫描一下您的信息就好了。”

面前的人指了指桌上的仪器，工作牌写着“朴秀荣”。

不错的名字，长相也不错到让人觉得是个靠谱的家伙。  
她想着，把手腕贴上去，机器随即伴随着一声清脆的提示音开始工作。

“是裴柱现小姐没错吧？在一周前预约了今天下午的时间。”

对方盯着在空中成像的个人资料确认。

裴柱现点点头。

“Wow，甚至是在超级英雄联合部工作？”

“但是其实并不是一线行动小组的成员。”

面前坐着的人调整到一个更为舒适的坐姿。

“无意冒犯，不过我第一次接受超级英雄的恋爱咨询预约，所以很好奇您的超能力是什么。”  
“难道是超级好看吗？”

“说不上特别厉害，”裴柱现不在意地笑了笑，“精神干扰而已。”

“所以说朴咨询师，——”

“其实叫我秀荣就好。”  
她被打断纠正了称呼。

“那现在我们可以进入正题了吗，秀荣xi？”

“您事前填写的资料显示您现在是恋爱状态，所以是关于您和您伴侣之间的话题，对吧？”

“当然，准确地说是我和我的女朋友之间。”

“先介绍一下我的女朋友吧，她叫康涩琪，供职于超级英雄联合部的行动科。”

“超能力是重力控制，不论是事实层面还是在我看来都是这个世界上最厉害的超级英雄之一。”

“听起来似乎和您是很登对的一位。”

朴秀荣看了一眼空中成像自动记录的文字，确保里面没有错误内容。

“难道是她的工作很危险或者是工作太忙碌，让您产生了顾虑吗？”

“这个倒没有，因为她不是直接在任务中和危险目标接触的行动定位，因为能力很强大也不是经常有任务的类型。”

“是一个更严重的问题，”裴柱现在进入房间后头一次露出了忧心忡忡的表情，“关于——”

“——超能力滥用的可能性。”

“您的意思是您的恋爱问题是因为超能力滥用的风险而产生的？”

朴秀荣惊讶得倒吸了一口凉气。

“是的，所以说我才来这里咨询，大家都说你们的保密做得特别好。”  
裴柱现顿了顿，补充一句。

这倒是让朴秀荣自豪地点了点头。

“那需要从早一点讲起。”

“您请讲吧。”

2.

看清楚街角坐着个人影的时候裴柱现习惯性地被吓了一跳。

平复下心情再走上几步之后她突然觉得诡异了起来，地面给身体的反作用力一下子缩减成轻飘飘的反馈，身体却在奇怪地上升到平时鲜少达到的高度。

灵异事件吗？

她不得不以一种奇怪的姿态倒了回去，发现走路又变成了好端端的模样。

“啊，如果给您造成了困扰的话，向您道歉。”

坐在街角的人察觉到了什么，转过头来慢吞吞地说了一句，听得正出来极力把含糊不清的发音吐地清楚些，显然是醉酒之后的语调。

“那个，忘了自我介绍这件重要的事情，我叫康涩琪。”

这个奇怪的人甚至举起手挥了挥打起招呼，首尔的夜间治安已经好到这样做也不会被认为是疯子了吗？

裴柱现诧异地愣在了原地。

康涩琪？好像是听过的。  
她默念了几遍这个名字，终于在脑子里扯出一个对得上的形象。

“超级英雄联合部特别行动小组A的康涩琪？”

眼前闪过曾经看见几次的证件照，和街边人的笑脸对应起来。

“哦，是知道我的人呢。”

“因为我是策划科的组长所以知道，之前策划重要任务的时候看过几次您的资料。”

她带上了敬称，虽然是同事但是确实没必要显得过于熟稔。

“那您可以帮帮我吗？我家就在附近的。”康涩琪可怜兮兮地指指地面，“我被灌了太多的酒站不起来，如您所见超能力也出现了一点点失控问题，直径两米内的重力变成了只有1/6的样子，我担心这样下去可能会造成市民恐慌的。”

哇，真是，还知道可能会造成市民恐慌。  
行动科的成员难道就不能自我管理严格一点吗？

“原本负责送大家回家的会瞬间移动的钟仁前辈突然有事所以变成这样了，真的很抱歉。”

在异常重力下把一个比自己高上一些的人扶起来虽然省力，但也相当困难。

“继续直走吗？”

她艰难地进行着月球漫步，在十字路口停下来询问方向。

“就在前面那栋建筑。”康涩琪指了指不远处的高楼，“我家住在能看到漂亮风景的21层呢。”

“电梯不会运行故障吧？”

裴柱现带着一丝侥幸确认着。

“呃，这个嘛。”

康涩琪开始闪烁其词。

“我也是第一次醉酒所以，为了保障安全我觉得我们还是——”

“你最好现在就闭嘴。”

裴柱现睁大了兔子眼睛恶狠狠地瞪了挂在自己身上的这位超级英雄一眼。

3.

“最后安全地搭电梯了吗？”

朴秀荣关切又幸灾乐祸地问道，出于咨询师的职业素养隐藏了后一种本性使然的情绪。

“嗯，我用精神干扰给了她五分钟极限的清醒时间，然后避免了在月球引力下攀爬到21层的凄惨遭遇。”

“这么说起来您的超能力并没有您之前讲的那么弱。”

“万幸吧？”

裴柱现笑得很甜蜜，丝毫没有劫后余生的喜悦和对造成麻烦的当事人对埋怨。

“听起来不是什么浪漫的第一次相遇。”

朴秀荣故意说着反话。

“对，但是倒是全世界最特别的程度。”  
“而且现在回想起来也很浪漫的，也可以这样理解吧，秀荣xi？”

如刚刚所说，朴秀荣又一次确认了这位裴小姐和她的女朋友十分相爱的事实。

“第二天她特意打听了我喜欢的食物，在午餐的时候问我可不可以一起去吃饭。”

“然后？”

“然后好像阴差阳错地产生了好感，我们就开始约会了。”

啊，这么听起来倒也像是一个标准的浪漫爱情故事。

“不过听叙述那次相遇里面的超能力失控，只是一个意外吧，还达不到。”

“是的，问题不出在相遇的时候，是在开始约会以后。”

朴秀荣了然地点点头，示意对方继续讲。

4.

“康涩琪！你是不是想在被我扔进汉江里迎接明天的太阳啊？”

裴柱现死死抓住康涩琪的袖子不放，双眼紧闭嘴里念念有词。

“诶，真的没有那么可怕。”康涩琪好像并没有预料到事情会变成这样，手忙脚乱地安抚着她面前的胆小鬼，“我用两瓶很好的红酒才成功拜托了世勋前辈在私人时间再跟我一起做反重力飞行的。”

“等等，反重力飞行？”朴秀荣露出了难以置信的眼神，“就是每年超级英雄联合部会在社交网站上抽取报名的幸运儿的那个活动？”

“嗯，对。”裴柱现不大理解咨询师为什么兴奋起来，“那个正好是涩琪和她的一位可以控制风的前辈合作执行的项目。”

“自从到达了可以参加的年龄每一年我都在积极申请，但是一次都没有中过诶。”朴秀荣的表情意难平起来，很快又意识到现在不是讨论这个的时候。

“在常人看起来是很棒的约会了。”  
她羡慕地说着。

“对，一般来讲是这样，不过那不是在活动期间里面嘛，虽然说不上违规但是这样做也不是太好，况且——”

“——我有很严重的恐高症状。”

“这么一讲确实。”  
朴秀荣还是带着羡慕的语气，不过一下子理解了。

“那次最后怎么样，生气了吗？”  
她尽职尽责地把话题引到回主线。

“没有生气啦。”  
自称严重恐高的裴柱现摇摇头。

“啊，有点没办法。”  
控制着重力值的超级英雄悬停在了半空中，小心地让裴柱现松开抓着自己衣袖的手。

“要是掉下去了你就完蛋了，我告诉你......”

“不会掉下去的。”她的语气里面充满了无奈，“就松开五秒不要抓我的衣服，好不好？”

“好吧。”  
裴柱现切齿地选择了妥协。

答应今天跟康涩琪见面就是个错误的决定。

康涩琪有些好笑地看着裴柱现慢慢松手整个人僵直在了空中，叹了一口气，把手臂环绕过裴柱现的腰后收紧，整个人从背后抱着贴合上去。

“好像知道你为什么不选择行动科了，明明精神干扰也是很强大的超能力。”她把下巴靠在裴柱现的颈窝。

“现在要睁开眼睛试试看吗？”

“啊，所以说最后变成了还不错的经历？”

“是的，后来就没有那么害怕了，算是有好好欣赏了一下首尔的景色吧。”

“柱现。”

大概是感受到了向地面降落的过程中裴柱现的不安，康涩琪的下巴在她肩上蹭了蹭，换了个更舒服的地方靠着，有一搭没一搭轻轻叫着她的名字。

“嗯？”

她转过头对上康涩琪饱含笑意的眼睛，心里像被猫抓过一样莫名地痒，生出一些让人心情柔软起来的冲动。

5.

“我可以吻你吗？”

环抱着她的超级英雄在吻上来的前一秒，真挚又耳朵通红地问着。

6.

“什么嘛，裴小姐看起来明明很幸福哦。”朴秀荣大胆地戳穿了面前这位的伪装，“很不幸，您的表情完完全全出卖了您。”

“所以我说，最后没有生气。”她予以反驳，话题转回来继续补充。

“跟我告白的时候，她除了用自己的超能力还拜托了会控制光的Baekkie前辈把整个区的灯光都事先熄灭了，然后在她走向我的时候再随着脚步落下一层层从身后亮起来。”  
“那时候就算她不递给我那束向日葵，只是对着我傻笑都完全不可能拒绝和她交往的。”

“这件事情的叙述就比之前危险一点了。”朴秀荣皱起眉头，食指敲敲椅子扶手，“有给市民造成了困扰吧？”

“告白是在凌晨做的，因为大部人都睡觉了而且时间并不长所以没有接到什么投诉。”裴柱现正色道，“这个在超级英雄联合部的官网上可以查到记录的，您也知道通常遇见超自然现象大家就会去版面留言，而那天没有通知停电。”

“那您的女朋友的行为倒也算不上具有很大风险，看起来都把事情控制在对市民影响最小的程度了，算得上是两边兼顾得很好。”  
“况且，根据《超能力拥有者法》和《超级英雄联合部成员手册》来看，这些行为都不构成超能力滥用的事实哦。”

朴秀荣浏览着资料，同样也正色道。

“那当然是夸张的说法，况且我也并没有不喜欢，我只是觉得——”

“为什么要这么依赖超能力表达爱意，对吧？”

朴秀荣满意地见到她的客户使劲点了点头。

“你们有聊过这件事情吗？”

“我知道她很用心，不想她难过。”  
意料之中的否定答案。

“裴小姐，”朴秀荣终于坐直了身子，放缓语速一本正经起来，“很多人都有在恋爱中掩藏问题的习惯，大家往往都有各种各样的理由表面掩藏问题并不是本意，企图闭口不谈地解决问题，不过这样持续下去不会有任何作用的。”

“如果您只是想要找我给出问题的解决方法却不愿意跟您的恋人交流为什么，今天解决了超能力滥用的问题，明天、后天、甚至更远的未来会是什么呢？”

“所以我的建议是，先好好地聊一聊吧。”

“裴小姐，祝您好运。”

7.

-任务圆满结束。  
-[/恐龙爱心]

结束咨询之后裴柱现解锁了被她冷落了两个小时的手机，康涩琪的信息躺在最上面的位置，时间显示是半个小时前。

-那现在应该在家了？

她把其他应用推送都清除掉，点进kkt回复恋人的消息。

-今天碰上有临时会议，现在坐在会议现场开小差给你发消息呢。

真是，不务正业的家伙。

-你小心不要被抓包，要不然就有人会以“工作时间谈恋爱”找我投诉了。  
-结束之后去看电影吧，上次不是说最近有一部想看的吗，我在会议区外面的咖啡厅等你。

-[/Yes，Sir！]

“结束了任务还要参加会议，好过分。”  
裴柱现用吸管戳着杯底，把奶油和沙冰搅拌到一起。

“是啊，不知道为什么偏偏是今天。”康涩琪拿勺子背面敲着布丁上的那层焦糖脆皮，精神有点不大好，“好累。”

超级英雄接着挖了一勺布丁送到嘴里，被甜得眼睛都满意地眯起来。

“有事情跟你说。”  
裴柱现犹豫了一下，斟酌着接下来的措辞。

“因为最近有苦恼的事情，今天我去见了恋爱咨询师。”

“什么，你不喜欢我了？”  
康涩琪把勺子从嘴边拿开，语气有些着急。

“不是不喜欢你，也没有说你坏话。”裴柱现说得更着急，“你先听我讲，这个问题需要我们好好聊一下。”

8.

“总结起来意思就像，你不喜欢超能力？”  
康涩琪的表情皱成了一团，是隐隐约约要赌气的征兆。

“我没有说不喜欢你给我的惊喜，虽然我一开始会被吓到，但是这并不影响它们很浪漫让我很喜欢。”裴柱现的手指碰碰康涩琪的，是安抚恋人情绪的习惯性动作，然后语气软下几分来哄哄自己的超级英雄，“只是你好像太习惯性地依赖超能力了，这让我很困扰。”

“真的要说吗？我觉得理由听起来有一点丢脸。”  
康涩琪犹豫地摇摇嘴唇，说到“丢脸”的时候特意因为不好意思压低了音量。

“是哦。”有种哄闹别扭的小孩子喝草莓牛奶的语气，“我要知道这件事情的原因才可以心安理得地接受你天天想着用超能力跟我谈恋爱，对不对？”

“好吧，你记得我们相遇那天的事情吧。”  
坐在她对面的超级英雄还是有点不好意思。

裴柱现点点头，示意康涩琪继续往下讲。

“就是从那天开始的。”康涩琪的语气柔软下来，“心动和产生超能力依赖的想法都是。”

“因为我一方面不知道怎么让你开心，另一方面又很担心觉得我是个不称职的笨蛋超级英雄。”

“太喜欢你，所以有时候会想做点什么弥补自己的不安。”

9.

什么？

这个滑稽又可爱的理由让裴柱现愣了两秒。

“你哦。”裴柱现哑然失笑，“你知道‘笨蛋’有时候也可以表达‘我很喜欢你’的意思吧？”

“所以？”  
康涩琪右手撑着脸颊。

“所以你是个笨蛋。”裴柱现故意强调了后面两个字的发音，继续往下讲，“哪有因为第一次见面搞砸了超能力控制就要千方百计用超能力向我证明自己没有那么差劲的，你不是最经常做的就是看起来蠢乎乎但是其实胸有成竹的样子吗？”

“当然，'蠢乎乎'在这里的意思是'可爱'。”  
她有点忍不住想捏捏自己女朋友的脸。

“如果因为太喜欢我产生了不安也不跟我讲，如果讲了你会收获很多拥抱的。”

“但是你确实一开始把我当成了奇怪的人。”  
康涩琪听见自己错过了很多拥抱瘪了瘪嘴，反驳道。

“那是错误的偏见，早就被纠正了。”裴柱现顺着她的话往下讲，“你一开始也觉得我凶巴巴的，难道现在还这么觉得吗？”

“当然没有。”  
回答得干脆。

“所以你从来都不需要向我证明什么，因为爱这件事情跟超能力无关，超级英雄。”

在对面坐着的人听见“超级英雄”这四个字的时候非常掩藏不住愉悦的表情，然后很乖地点点头。

真的是笨蛋女朋友吧，裴柱现心想。

10.

“是不是该去看电影了。”  
康涩琪拿过裴柱现的沙冰喝了一口，吧唧着嘴。

她觉得奇怪，视线里突然出现了一行很醒目的字，很明显的精神控制超能力作派，是谁的杰作一目了然。

“提示：你已接受在看电影之前需要完成的任务——”

“——亲吻裴柱现。”

“噢。”  
接到任务的超级英雄回过神，看看自己也开始在恋爱中动用超能力的女朋友正在很可爱地憋笑着装出一幅毫不在意的样子，却随着自己的靠近配合地闭上了眼睛。

今天的亲吻好像会变得特别甜蜜。

她郑重其事地下着判断。

“乐意至极。”

The End


End file.
